Ryūichi
Ryūichi (竜一, りゅういち Ryūichi), full name Hattori Ryūichi (服部竜一, はっとり りゅういち Hattori Ryūichi) is the older Dragon Twin in the Kunio-kun franchise. He first appears in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. Ryūichi, along with his twin brother Ryūji is one of the few characters in the Downtown Nekketsu series who is addressed or referred to by his given name instead of surname. Appearances Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari In River City Ransom, the western localization of the game, he is renamed Randy. He retains this name in River City: Tokyo Rumble Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai Ryūichi is the captain of the Reihou Academy team. Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! Ryūichi plays the role of Tatsuichi in the historical drama play. Just like in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, Tatsuichi along with his twin brother Tatsuji kidnap Okoto (whose role is played by Hasebe). Bikkuri Nekketsu Shin Kiroku! Harukanaru Kin Medal Ryūichi returns as the captain of the Reiho Academy team. He doesn't appear in the game's western localization, Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge. He is replaced with another character. Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō Ryūichi is one of the many available characters that can be added to any of the player's custom teams. He is also in the game's cover art, sporting a mullet similarly to the one Billy Lee had at the time in Return of Double Dragon. Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun Ryūichi is the captain of the Reiho Academy team. Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX Ryūichi (and Randy) appear in the remakes, Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX and River City Ransom EX, respectively. River City Super Sports Challenge Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun Special River City: Tokyo Rumble Ryūichi is a bonus boss in the game. River City: Knights of Justice River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ In this remake of Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai, Ryūichi is again the captain of the Reihou Academy team. Downtown Nekketsu Jidaigeki River City: Rival Showdown A remake of Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, Ryūichi has a similar role to that game. River City Melee: Battle Royal Special Ryūichi is back as the captain of the Reihou Academy Team. River City Ransom: Underground River City Melee Mach!! Stay Cool, Kobayashi-san!: A River City Ransom Story Other Media Appearances Ore wa Otoko Da! Kunio Kun Localized version * in River City Ransom: Underground Randy only appears in the game's prologue, a flashback sequence in which the player plays through the final level of the original (starting with the fight against Ivan until facing Slick. Strangely, even though they were Cindy's original kidnappers, they do not appear in the present portion of the game. Trivia * In previous games, Ryūichi was loosely based on Billy Lee, one of the main protagonists of the Double Dragon series of beat 'em up games, which in turn was directly derived from the Kunio-kun series. The iconic "Double Dragon" theme even plays whenever he and his twin brother, Ryūji, appear. After the release of Double Dragon IV however, Ryūichi is now based on Jimmy Lee. However, in Stay Cool, Kobayashi-san!: A River City Ransom Story, Ryūichi is once again inspired in Billy Lee. This is intentional, as Sekimoto is the game's director (Billy has brown hair in all of the Double Dragon games directed by Sekimoto) but in the game he is described as having a composed personality (which fits with Billy in Rival Showdown, but is a contrast to Billy's personality in Double Dragon Advance and Double Dragon IV). * In River City: Tokyo Rumble and River City: Rival Showdown, Ryūichi retains the name Randy from River City Ransom. However, games released by H2 Interactive (~All Stars Special~ and Battle Royal Special) use his original Japanese name. Stay Cool, Kobayashi-san!: A River City Ransom Story also uses his original name. Gallery Dnm_nes_dragon.png|Kunio and Riki confront the Double Dragon Brothers. Jidaigeki_nes_tatsuichi.png|Kunimasa runs into Tatsuichi on his own. Category:Characters Category:Reihou Academy Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:Bosses